


I. Parley

by PipinAmdja



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bahasa Indonesia, F/M, Slice of Life
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:40:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26103592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PipinAmdja/pseuds/PipinAmdja
Summary: "Orang cuma tahu, begitu Gryffindor berpapasan dengan Slytherin, lekas gulung karpet dan ungsikan perabotan."
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy
Kudos: 5





	I. Parley

Sejak zaman nenek moyang, Gryffindor dan Slytherin memang tak pernah akur. Tidak ada juga yang berminat untuk mendamaikan perseteruan antara Godric dan Salazar; tidak Rowena, tidak Helga, tidak pula Nenek Moyang. Apa pasal keributan pun makin kabur semakin abad berganti. Orang cuma tahu, begitu Gryffindor berpapasan dengan Slytherin, lekas gulung karpet dan ungsikan perabotan. Alah bisa karena biasa, lambat laun persaingan dua kubu ini jadi makanan sehari-hari, ibarat tradisi, seperti menyeberangkan murid baru ke kastil Hogwarts dengan perahu melewati Danau Hitam.

Tentu saja pada tiap masa, selalu muncul individu yang mencoba melakukan hal baru. Ketika Main-Coon-Minerva- McGonagall beradu dengan Kelelawar-Hitam-Severus-Snape, Albus Dumbledore yang baru menjabat sebagai Kepala Sekolah, dengan gagah berani berupaya melerai perkelahian. Ia habis kena gigit dan cakar hingga janggutnya botak sebelah dan jubah ungu kesayangannya compang-camping, meski sukses mendepak dua makhluk liar mengerikan itu ke Hutan Terlarang. Hal yang sama juga diulang Harry Potter, Kepala Sekolah Hogwarts kali ini, sewaktu Guru Mantra merangkap Kepala Asrama Gryffindor Hermione Granger menyingsing lengan baju menjawab gebrakan meja Draco Malfoy; sang Guru Ramuan dan Kepala Asrama Slytherin. Orang pintar lain sudah kabur meninggalkan Aula Besar ketika mantra pertama terlontar, tapi Harry masih ngotot tinggal walau dua kali terbanting. Tembak menembak sihir di antara Hermione dan Draco barulah berakhir kala seekor berang-berang berbulu kusut seukuran kambing dengan kacamata bundar melorot di hidung keluar dari balik jubah Kepala Sekolah.

Harry, sang Kepala Sekolah berang-berang, amat tak puas dengan kinerja anak buahnya. Dengan satu cicitan panjang, ia menendang kepala Hermione dan Draco dengan dua kaki belakangnya.

🌸🌸🌸

Sejak menyihir Kepala Sekolah jadi berang-berang, Gryffindor dan Slytherin untuk pertama kalinya dalam sejarah setuju mengadakan gencatan senjata. Harry Potter adalah satu hal, tetapi berang-berang pemarah yang bisa melakukan sihir dan menguasai judo adalah hal lain. Hermione dan Draco kerap kali terpaksa duduk bersama, mulut menggerundel, sambil berupaya mencari solusi bagaimana cara mengembalikan Harry Otter ke habitat aslinya, ahem, maksudnya ke wujud asalnya.

"Daripada pusing, bagaimana kalau kita kirim dia ke laut. Dengan badan sebesar itu, dia akan populer di kalangan berang-berang betina," gerutu Draco setelah kegagalan ke sekian kalinya mencabut kutukan berang-berang. Ia pergi ke jendela menara; perembukan kali itu diadakan di kantor Hermione, lalu menjatuhkan diri ke atas sofa empuk berbantalan beledu di depan jendela.

"Kalau kau berencana mau mengumpankannya ke gajah laut, lupakan saja," balas Hermione datar. "Kecuali kau mau sepasukan gajah laut menyerbu rumah Ayahmu di Provence. Kalau Harry Potter bisa terpikir membuat LD, Laskar Dumbledore, kenapa dia tidak mampu membuat Laskar Dugong?"

Draco menegang dan bergidik, seketika tersadar akan keahlian Harry dalam menggalang massa. Ia mengesah frustasi kemudian.

"Teh?" tanya Hermione.

"Oh, please."

Sebuah meja bundar berjalan mendekat, membawa muatan teko bening berisi teh butterfly pea. Warnanya biru seperti ramuan sihir, Draco bertopang dagu, mengamati dengan asyik ketika Hermione memeras lemon dan mencampurnya ke dalam minuman, mengubah warna teh menjadi ungu. Cake puding transparan dengan topping krim kocok jadi teman sepadan teh yang menarik pandangan ini.

"Cake ini enak sekali," komentar Draco setelah menghabiskan dua iris dan berancang-ancang menyendok irisan ketiga. "Beli di mana? Jacob's Bakery?"

Hermione menggeleng. Ia menunggu Draco menyuapkan sesendok besar kue ke dalam mulut sebelum menjawab, "Ronald Bilius Cake Parlour." Ia tersenyum tipis saat Draco tersedak dan terbatuk-batuk.


End file.
